Yusuke Urameshi
}} Yusuke Urameshi (浦飯 幽助, Urameshi Yūsuke) is a S-class Mage who is a member of the Tenbatsu Guild. He was for a time imprisoned and trained by until his grandfather helped to spring him out from the hold of the Guild. He is one of the few known practitioners of the , though he is only able to use . His usage of the arts is completely different from that of his former master Hades, using it more to protect instead of causing pain. Appearance Yusuke is a young man with blue eyes and blond, spiked hair. He is fair skinned with distinct whisker like marks on his face. He is normally dressed in an orange tracksuit with the parts extending from around the neck and shoulders to down the front and the sleeves colored black. The outfit consists of a white swirl on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a high necked black collar, orange pants, black sandals, and a black black bandanna with a metal forehead protector on it. Above his clothes he also sports a red coat with a black flaming design at the bottom as well as a large pack on his back. Personality Yusuke is a very kindhearted, compassionate and patient person. He hates seeing others in pain and as a result often acts out of a sense of protectiveness towards his loved ones, friends and sometimes even his enemies. Despite being a very powerful mage and thus capable of great violence, Yusuke remains a pacifist and is a relatively docile person. Despite the hardships that he has faced in his short life and the numerous tortures inflicted on his as child, he is still able to maintain a positive outlook and has not let any of that taint his heart. He displays a level of maturity well beyond his years and is considered by others to be one of the most reliable people they know. He is greatly concerned about the well-being of the people who trust and support him and goes to great lengths to ensure their safety and well-being, even if he has to risk his own life or undergo great pains to do so. Having being blessed with the power to protect himself and others, Yusuke considers it his duty to use that power to help those who can't fight for themselves. As a result he has earning the unwavering loyalty of not only his companions and comrades but the common people of his hometown as well. Intellectually, Yusuke possesses a genius level intellect. He is used to being the smartest guy in the room and takes a degree of pride from this. But despite his intellect, he is not beyond random bursts of naivety and can make some very stupid decisions. But those close to him believe that these are deliberate attempts by him to keep others around him relaxed. He is also very sharp-witted and others have commented that had he not been a mage, he could have made a career out of being a jester. But all this proof of the fact that Yusuke can be highly manipulative and is prone to thinking several steps ahead of those around him, giving him a remarkable talent for making his allies act exactly as he wishes despite appearing not to have had a hand in their decisions. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities (lit. Illuminating Heaven Seals, also known as Magical Seals of Goddess of the Sun) (天照魔法陣 Amaterasu Mahōjin): Taught to him by , Yusuke has since then developed his own brand of sealing magic based on the techniques used by Hades. *'Formula 666' (天照六百六十六式 Amaterasu Rokuhyakurokujūroku Shiki): The ultimate Amaterasu spell, the user releases a seal on his own body. But instead of setting off an explosion, the energy ends up forming a shroud around the user that works as a sort of armor for the caster and also enhances his physical attributes. Upon donning an energy shroud the color of his eyes changes from blue to a more greenish hue and energy can be seen seen slowly dissipating off the shroud in the form of flickering flames. His strength in this form is greatly increased as he can draw upon the very energy in which he is enshrouded to supplement his own strength. :*'Energy Constructs': Yusuke can turn the energy around or within him, and materialize it into solid energy in various shapes and forms that can be used both defensively and offensively. He can craft tools, objects, weapons or other items out of pure energy. The constructs are limited by Yusuke's own creativity and their strength depends on the amount of energy Yusuke put into their construction. As such the strength of these constructs varies depending on the number created and the amount of energy at his disposal. :*'Projections': When en-cloaked in his Energy Shroud, Yusuke can create constructs in the shape of extra arms emerging from his body. He can make these arms appear from anywhere in his body on a small or large scale and use them from various purposes ranging from using them as grappling hooks to something as simple as landing multiple punches on a target. He is able to create several arms at once to launch attacks at several enemies, use them to pull enemies into an attack, and even create tiny ones around his finger. The arms also be used to increase his dexterity and maneuverability such as using then to provide extra support in a situation that would normally compromise his movements. (黒い芸術, Kuroi Geijutsu): Yusuke is one of the few known practitioners of the Dark Arts, capable of using this form of magic to manipulate life. He has only ever used Living Magic, never having been able to or desired to use . (生活魔法 Seikatsu Mahō): An ancient, long-forgotten form of Magic that brings things to life under the caster's control, Yusuke showed a proficiency with this form of magic from a very young age. Along with being able to bring creatures to life to carry out various tasks, he has shown the ability to use this magic in a highly versatile manner. (瞬身の魔法 Shunshin no Mahō): Immense Endurance: Enhanced Strength: Genius Level Intellect: Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Immense Magic Power: Equipment Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Human